


casual

by nereid



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: It starts out casual enough, as all casual and pseudo-casual things are wont to do.





	casual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opheliahyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/gifts).



It starts out casual enough, as all casual and pseudo-casual things are wont to do. Rose knows sometimes, would maybe know even without being able to visit the inside of Lissa’s mind, but knows for sure because she is, that Lissa wants to hug her. Sometimes when Lissa is sad, but also sometimes when Lissa is happy, and sometimes when she thinks Rose might want it, even though she is sure that Rose will not say it. Rose hugs her when those things happen, and mostly they don’t talk about it, because there is nothing to talk about. Lissa is not warm to the touch, but she is not problematically cold either, Rose gets used to the lack of warmth and it starts to feel like a different sort of energy all together, not a lack of warmth anymore, but the presence of something else entirely.

It goes on (still, even more) casual than it had begun. Rose knows sometimes, would maybe even know even without being able to visit the inside of Lissa’s mind, but knows for sure because she is (and, also just maybe, because once she has gotten to know Lissa, she can read this from the furrowing of Lissa’s brow over something particularly challenging) that Lissa wants Rose to touch her, just slightly, just for a sense of physical comfort. Rose touches her when these things happen, nothing dramatic, a quick pat on the shoulder, or a kiss on the forehead, or both, and mostly Lissa smiles afterwards. Rose gets used to these little rituals, not noticing them anymore as something positive, that she is doing, noticing more the lack thereof when it happens that she doesn’t see Lissa for a while.

It goes on casual, until it stops, because casual, among other things, means not permanent or regular. Rose knows now, would maybe even know even without being able to visit the inside of Lissa’s mind, but knows for sure because she is (and also, just maybe, because once she has started to kiss Lissa’s forehead, Lissa has started kissing her cheek) that Lissa wants Rose to kiss her, and not just slightly, and not just for a bit of comfort. Rose kisses her once, drunk on champagne, drunk on the possibility; slightly dramatic, because she drags Lissa away from a conversation she’s having, and it’s not like a quick pat on the shoulder anymore, or a kiss on the cheek, and mostly, after they’ve done it, Rose wants to do it again. Rose gets used to dragging Lissa away into dark corners, not thinking of this as anything but casual, because that might mean something, and all she knows is she wants to, so she does it.

It stops being casual entirely, because casual, among other things, means lacking a high degree of interest or devotion, which is entirely opposite to how Rose feels towards the idea of getting Lissa’s panties off of her. Rose knows now, would maybe know even without being able to visit the inside of Lissa’s mind, but knows for sure because she is (and also, just maybe, because once she has started to imagine undressing Lissa in her mind, she has also started noticing Lissa’s gaze falling towards her lips and breasts more often than before) that Lissa wants Rose to fuck her, and not just slightly, like it doesn’t matter, but in a way that just might, if done properly.

 

***

Rose really doesn't want to screw this up. She moves her right index finger to Lissa’s lips, and Lissa parts them slightly, openly. The word wanton comes to mind, and Rose wants to stop herself from saying it, but she also doesn’t want to stop herself from saying it.

She can feel Lissa, and that helps, she knows what to do now almost instinctively. Kissing Lissa, it turns out, is not unlike saving her, an impulse, a feeling, something arising from her stomach, not her mind.

Lissa’s lips are warm. Rose hopes her fingers are too. Lissa’s back is almost next to a wall, and Rose pushes Lissa gently into it, well, less pushes, more guides her with her finger on her lips, slow and steady, unwavering, her gaze not moving from Lissa's.

Rose moves in closer now, says to Lissa, “don’t speak. i want to see if I can sense you,” and Lissa nods.

“Wanton,” she says to Lissa’s neck.

“Sexy,” she says and traces Lissa’s neck with her poked out tongue and lips.

This has stopped feeling any kind of weird at all, Rose takes a moment to notice. There's not much feeling or thought left in her, though, other than that when she traces her nose to Lissa's neck, she smells of strawberries. She has still not moved her finger away from Lissa's lips, though, and distracted by the strawberry scent, she forgets about it, until she feels Lissa's tongue slowly grazing it, exploratory, but steady. It's instinct again, which moves Rose's lips to Lissa's in that moment. Lissa doesn't taste like strawberries, and if Lissa doesn't taste like strawberries then Rose knows that romance novels she read when she was younger were all lying, everyone just tastes like themselves, though that is not a bad thing at all. Lissa's lips are cold and soft, though, and it’s nice, but she’s known her lips for a while, and she wants to know more. Lissa luckily, feels the same, and Lissa, brave, beautiful Lissa swallows Rose’s finger, and then takes it in her hand, and shoves it inside her skirt.

“Eager,” Rose says, and Lissa’s smiles. Usually, Lissa talks more than Rose does, this is odd, but it’s not unpleasant. It’s nice to see Lissa come undone so efficiently that she’s lost her eloquence, her words, her power over the world. Lissa is soft, and warm, and oh so wet. Rose traces her clit with her wet finger, and Lissa lets out her first sounds in a while, before Rose smothers them with her tongue against Lissa’s.

Mostly, laying in bed afterwards, all Rose can think about is how she wants to do this again. After months of dragging Lissa into dark halls and corners, Rose knows now for sure, that she wants to do this again. She knows not casual when she sees it, and if it continues like this, Rose will also be able to say that not casual with Lissa is not so bad.


End file.
